An example of a portable terminal capable of setting a lock state is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In the portable terminal of Patent Literature 1, a gesture such as an operation performing a double-tap is registered for each operation scene. Then, if the gesture corresponding to an operation scene is performed to a touch panel when an operation of the touch panel is halted, the touch panel returns to a normal operation from a halt condition.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. H11-203045 [G06F 3/033, G06F 3/00, H04Q 7/38, H04M 1/02, H04M 1/23]